coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4160 (16th March 1997)
Plot Vera fears that Tricia has run away with Brad when she disappears but Jack thinks she's just trying to scare them. Becky hangs round the Street, confused over Claire and Des' split. She finds out that Samantha was involved and shouts at her in the Street, waking her up. Samantha feels bad for the way she's suffered and Mavis tries to comfort distraught Becky. Des is upset by the scene and blames Samantha for causing the upset. Tricia goes to Blackpool to see the Hortons. They are wary of her when she tells them Brad is Tommy's half-brother. Doreen feels sorry for her but Jeff tells her she's better off without Terry. Tricia gives Doreen a letter and asks her to give it to Terry if he turns up. Des is sad when Derek returns his walkman from Becky. Andy is amazed to find Liz maintains the siege was nothing to do with Fraser. He is angry when he realises she is still with Fraser and tells her he doesn't want to see her again. Maureen offers Claire's job at the shop to Sally and is pleased when she takes it. Andy drops a glass behind the bar and cuts his hand. Jim takes him home, worried about him as he's not sleeping. Jack is amazed to find that on Brad's birth certificate Tricia has left the father's name blank. When Tricia returns to the pub, Vera tells her that she wants her to stay with them for good. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie (Credited as "Amanada Barrie") Guest cast *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth (Credited as "Geoff Horton") *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Living room, kitchen, garage and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Emily Aston as Becky Palmer. *First appearance of Tommy Duckworth since 26th June 1996, last until 2nd July 2000 and final appearance of Darryl Edwards in the role. The role was taken over by Joseph Aston in his next appearance. *Brian Park became the programme's producer from this episode onwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack makes a startling discovery, but is it proof of Brad's paternity? Meanwhile, Tricia goes looking for Terry. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,400,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "He's supposed to be an intelligent man, and ever since we've known him he's just blundered from one mess to another." Category:1997 episodes